Birth Of The Unknown
by FreelancerAgent46
Summary: There are going to be multiple OC characters, Also some CO-OP from another writer, it will be based on a love that in the village is considered at the time forbidden, there will be the original character was only small alterations to the story. please enjoy.
1. Summary

Naruto

The Birth Of The Unknown.

SUMMARY:

There was once a village of high prestige within the land, the Village had been hidden for many generation and thought to never exist until a couple found the village by mere coincidence.

The couple had been forced to leave there own village because they were being hunted within there clans and there love had brought them a young one in which to allow there clans to gain higher favor for the child was very special.

The village at first did not agree with them staying there but with the circumstances as they were, they allowed the child to stay but only until he grew to be 12 years of age.

The Couple though reluctant they agreed and left there child, soon after they had learned that one of the couples clan had found out about the child's sudden disappearance and killed the couple for there transgression, in which the village made a vow to be sure the boy would be protected and taught the ways of the ninja until his time to leave had come.

Fast forward 12 yrs.

Now as promised the boy has reached the age of twelve and now is heading on towards what will may be his destiny, and his destination is Konoha (The Village Hidden In The Leaf's).

While accompanied by two friends he will face the challenges ahead, and walk forth upon the path that they have ordained there new adventure to become legendary NINJA, after all what could not be more legendary than a Boy born from the Uchiha clan, And the Hyuga Clan.

Hey guys hope y'all can support this I wanted to do a sideline story but also include some of the characters y'all know and love.


	2. Chapter (1) Unexpected crossing

Naruto: The Birth Of The Unknown

Chapter 1: An Unexpected Crossing

"So Asura where are we headed?"Said Asuka. While looking hard towards the back of Asura's head as if to burn through him just so he would speak,"Asuka you know where we're heading."Said Maiya.

"Maiya that's not the problem, in the situation that we are in, you think that you could be a little more upset."Asuka said. Asuka is short tempered, and very self centered, she wears very short short's with tight under leggings some would mistake them for being of the same cloth but its not, her top showed enough for the imagination to run wild but she covers the showing of her top torso with a vest, but for some odd reason she doesn't like wearing shoes which proves to be quite hard for me to believe she doesn't get some kind of scratch or cut on her feet but she has her "pride of her clan" so she say's but the others in the village wore shoes which confused me it must be something she just thought up, her hair was cut to fit her fighting style short and hard to grab and dark as dark as the night.

"Oh don't you worry I'm quite alright though I wish I could have at least had more than a little short goodbye." said maiya,"What are you talking about you had three days to prep before we had to leave." said Asura while crossing his arm behind his head, "heh, you jUST dON'T UNDERSTAND!"."Huh WAI!…" Thwack.

Maiya is not short tempered but still maybe to serious at times, if anything shes kind of stuck up. She wears a half mask to keep from poison gas I'd expect, with long hair she puts it in a ponytail with her locks coming down the sides of her face with two marks by both her eyes, her skin tanned from hunting and swimming, not that Asuka isn't tanned. not that I would know that. She wears arm guards to protect her arms the same with her legs she does wear shoes one knee covering slacked pants to be more agile but tight enough not to be caught on anything while on the move, she wears a long sleeve half cut shirt, with a satchel across her waist and an over coat filled with all types of scrolls that I don't even know what she has.

"(Ow she hits like two ton bricks)" thought Asura. Oh by the way I wear shoes like normal folks do and pants with a horse riding over light but thick fabric pants to prevent rip and tears at least there supposed to. A strap across both legs for holding my pouches, my shirt is three button shirt, blade cut resistant gloves with two straps to my left arm for easy access to my smoke bombs and scrolls. I have Grey hair, and sun glasses made with a strap, my mentor told me that my eyes should be kept hidden until if or when I need them, or whatever that means.

"Why'd you hit him so hard?"asked Asuka. Maiya looked at Asuka a slightly squinted as if to look like she was smiling and said"Well let's just say it's something he won't understand unless he was a women."(But I'm a women too and I don't even know why.)"Thought Asuka.

Soon I hit a tree and landed in a bush, with dizziness in my eyes I slowly stood up and tried to re-balance myself I began to shake my head to get the stars to stop swirling around my head once I had done that I looked for Maiya.

"Maiya why the heck did you punch me in the face?"

Not being able to see her face I could only try to understand what her eye signals were saying which didn't mean anything cause of course I can't read her eye's cause that's not even a thing, she then looks at me with sincerity and says"You are a Boy so you won't understand the preparations a girl like myself have to make to just be ready to travel." Said Maiya."What does being a boy have to do with getting ready to leave to find Konoha?"

Over a sudden "HAHAHAH, you two are great."Said Asuka. Me and Maiya look at Asuka in confusion in what could be so funny that she would laugh like that."What so funny Asuka?" asked Maiya."You two act like your Boyfriend and Girlfriend HEHEH."

"THERES KNOW WAY IN HELL I'D BE WITH HIM!"

"THERES KNOW WAY IN HELL I'D BE WITH HER!"

"HAHAH, you even talk in sync."To prevent her being right I stopped but so did Maiya,"Stopping copying me"Said Maiya."I stopped so you could talk I didn't think you'd stop too."replied Asura. At this point Asuka is dying of laughter,"My ribs, My ribs hurt HAHAHAHA."

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M DONE!"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M DONE!"

We didn't even care we said that in sync we went separate directions yelling,"GOOD NIGHT",said Maiya. Followed by Asura and Asuka. The night came as quick as the day began.

A couple hours later Asura started walking around and looked to see if Asuka and Maiya was a sleep and fortunately they were or so he believed, Asura noticed that a small tear had developed over Maiya's eye, Asura looked to the sky and began to wonder why was it that he had to to leave the village all he new was what was told to him by the elder of the village which wasn't much at all, he began to feel as if Asuka and Maiya was just forced to leave with him because he did something wrong that caused them to leave with him to watch him, All he was that maybe one day they can go back.

Next Morning

"Time to go Asura."said Asuka," All right today lets go and get to Konoha."said Asura." Yes let's go to The Village Hidden In The Leaves."Said Maiya.

Once they had left they began to jump tree to tree finding berries and river's along the way to fill there bellies and a sometimes eventual stops.

Eventually they had sighted the village and rushed to get there, but soon stopped after hearing voices while on the way there unsure of what was being said or who it was from they decided to check it out to see the source.

They closed in on the voices and stopped when they spotted a group of Five, Four kids and one adult that seemed the same age as Asura, Maiya and Asuka, not sure if they posed a threat or not Asura glared his eyes at both Asuka and Maiya to post in different position's in case of any surprises and if they attempt to harm him, so Asura hops of the branch of the tree to seem as less harm full as possible, Asura then slowly walks out of the tree line and puts himself in clear sight of the group.

Hey guys hope ya'll enjoyed this one the next one will be a little more interesting and more comedy, There will be a CO-OP on some of this story hope ya'll will support her too her name is (Hanna renee Azimuth).


	3. Chapter 2: Fateful Crossing

Naruto

Birth Of The Unknown

Chapter 2:Fateful Crossing

I leave the forest line with my hands up to prevent any chance of making the situation to become any worse than it might cause.

Quickly I noticed that the dark haired female had posted her hand upon the hilt of her blade ready to strike, I then noticed that the older man with the white wavy hair and mask over his face had walked towards me as if to say something.

Right before he could an yellow spiked hair kid jumps in front of them and point towards me and says,"Who are you!" Followed by the pink haired Girl punching the boy in the back of his yelling I assume to be his name"Shut up Naruto!"

The boy known to me so far as naruto says"Owww, Sakura what was that for?","You idiot are you stupid or something! You don't just yell at someone and expect them to answer you!" said the pink haired girl.

As I watch this I begin to wonder what I just wandered into, seeing as the situation had seemed to have died down a little, I begin to move a little closer while calmly speaking" My name is Asura."

Once I said my name the wavy haired man replied"Well Asura, My name is Kakashi Hatake the Sensei of this group, This knucklehead ninja is Naruto Uzumaki."

"More like the hot head" I thought, he continued" Our brightest ninja in the team is Sakura Haruno, And last but not least the brother and sister in the team Sasuke and Sachi Uchiha".

Kakashi then askes me" So Asura why are you here? Where do you come from?" I proceeded to look at the group and noticed that the sister sachi had her hand still on the hilt of her blade, so I slowly took down my hands and said" where I'm from I am not allowed to discuss that. but why I'm here? i was going to ask if you were the ninjas from the village ahead?"

The Girl named Sachi stepped up and said to me" Yes we are and what I want to know is what business do you have with our village?" With glaring eyes she glared towards the trees and back towards me as if to say she knew my teammates were around, I said " I have no ill intentions I just wish to enter the village and begin my life as a ninja." As if surprised Sachi then asks me" So you wanted to be a ninja, Along with your friends as well?"

Her friends seemed astonished or shocked that she either synced my teammates or smelt them, either way I replied" yes, actually we are a team I had them posted in the trees in case I were to be attacked by your group." I then signal Maiya, and and Asuka to come down.

When Maiya and Asuka came down from the trees the gave me a look like whats going on when I turned my head it seemed sachi had relinquished her hand from her blade and smiled or a least grinned, sachi then says" So you need help to the village, Kakashi Sensei ready whenever you are."

I nodded my head in agreement, we then began to head to the village and during the walk there sachi moves toward her brother, when she got close I overheard her bother say" How did you know the other two was there?" She gradually went from looking at him to smirking towards me, with flow of motion she goes back to her brother and says" I have heightened sense of smell, thanks to kiba".

Hearing Sachi say that made me think of Maiya she has a very keen sense of smell that even I have a problem mastering, Sachi then made her way to me while I was in deep thought about how the comparison between this Kiba and Maiya really is, I feel a tap on my shoulder and I turn my head to meet hers."Hey, I'm sorry for earlier. You know me about holding my sword and everything." I looked ahead towards the village gates and said," Its fine I'm sure I would have done the same thing had I been in a similar situation, though I cannot say that for Asuka she may have tried to fight ya." I smirked at Sachi, Sachi says" Oh really, which ones Asuka from you're group?" as she looked a my teammates I thought she have to be crazy to go after Asuka.

Answering her question is the least I could do," The one who doesn't have shoes on." I said though Asuka has a very big history with going overboard with her fights so I needed to warn her." Look I don't think you should spar with her." as I waited for her answer she looked towards Maiya then she looked back at me asking," So what about the other girl, what's her name?" I answered" Its Maiyah she is our tracker and sometimes hunter of the group."

Soon we got to the gate and I looked up to the very top of the gate and saw how impressive it looked up close," I guess this is where it begins our ninja lives." I looked towards Sachi and her group and said "I guess this is where we part ways."

"I guess this is it, I hope I run into you while your in town." Sachi responded, seeing the village that we are going to be living in, I became a little nostalgic but didn't show it the best I could.

Just as we were about to go our separate ways a small white pup ran into Sachi arms.

"Akamaru!" said Sachi as she cuddles with the the pup, at the same time a kid wearing a furry jacket comes running towards us along with a kid that looks lazed back, along with a oversized kid with potato chips. " Hey guys what's up?" said the furry coat kid while taking the pup from Sachi.

"Well, we just got back from an awesome mission!" Naruto yelled excitedly. " It apparently wasn't exciting enough, I can barely think with his yelling geez." I thought.

"you're as loud as usual, so troublesome." said the lazed back kid as he stood next to the hooded kid.

I looked toward maiya and I see her eyes begin to glitter as if she found something valuable, I trace where eyes are looking at and its towards the pup.

I remember we weren't aloud animals in the village besides cattle that we had to tend to daily then once done with them we had to train.

"Who are they?" said the hooded kid with the pup, then the potato chip eater and a girl that I apparently overlooked came over. As I looked at this girl I noticed something familiar about her eyes, they looked as blank as mine.

I slightly looked towards Maiya and Asuka and they nodded at me to show they seen it too, this girl must know something about what clan I'm from.

"Oh, this is Asura, Maiya and Asuka, they came to be part of our village." Sachi while looking towards us with a smile on her face.

The smile seemed a little overdoing thing but I still took the chance to gesture a wave towards them.

The hooded kid then then asks" So how did you meet with these guys?" Sachi places her hand on the boys shoulder, and the boy looked towards me and I see sachi shake her head towards him.

Sachi then proceeds to say" Don't worry, there not going to be a problem. They just want to be a part of the village and maybe makes some friends, so go easy on them okay." She said as she released his shoulder.

The potato chip eater after stuffing his face asks" Hey, what happened to your eye sachi?" pointing at her eye. As if defensive the hooded boy moves in earnest he asks"Did they Attack you?" while glaring knives at me, I step forward to stop the circulation of the situation." I understand your concern and suspicion of me and my two friends here, but I assure you we had no affliction towards Sachi or her compani…."

Thwack! before I could finish my sentence Asuka had struck the back of my head." What was that for!?" She looked at me with a sincere look and said" Stop talking your gibberish."

"What are talking about I was just explaining."

"No you weren't you were speaking nonsense, ill explain since you can't do it simpler." said Maiya

Maiya then stepped forward and slightly bent forward and said" look we didn't hurt them or Sachi we only just arrived so how about you step back and actually look and ask the right questions, and please hurry up you smell of manure." As she waves in front of her face I notice Asuka beginning to crack up," wait what was wrong with how I was explaining things, you just insulted and was rude towards him." I said in earnest.

"you were taking to long we can't wait for your long explanation." said Maiya." at least its better than insulting him you stuck up bitch." once she heard that she was about to lay into me, before she could Sachi says" Look, we need to calm down for a bit, Kiba they didn't hurt me, I got it from the mission that we just got back from, Maiya please don't insult Kiba who is very dear to me."

While saying that she was pushing us apart, and as she to turns look at both of us and then turns to the so called Kiba, then she began to blush.

I guess she realize the gravity of what she had said she dipped her hair to cover her face from her embarrassment.

Once her moment had passed I had calmed down and so did Maiya, once her eyes made contact with me I took a deep breath and nodded to show I calmed down.

Just then some weird voice entered the situation"Sasuke! You're back! We should hang out together, just you and me." said the long haired blond chick.

"Hey ino-pig sasuke's mine and you can't take him from me!" Yelled sakura at this time I was wondering where all these people were showing up from.

"Why would he want a billboard-brow like you sakura!" said the girl that sakura called Ino-pig,as soon as I guess Ino got off Sasuke's back I took the chance and asked" Hey Sasuke you mind taking us to your Hokage, I don't see this ending anytime soon." Sasuke agreed and we left.

Few minutes after leaving the argument.

"So Sasuke where is the Hokage estate?" Asked Maiya, "Its just up ahead." Sasuke said.

While walking I looked around and I noticed that this village was much larger than where we lived prior.

"So where are we staying the night Asura?" Asked Asuka,"We'll figure that out as soon as we meet and greet the Hokage." I said

Once at the Estate Sasuke had left us to our business and I knocked on the door to the office of the Hokage.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Come in." said an Older voice. We entered to see Kakashi and an old timer and some other guy wearing a type of rain hat, and a pick in his mouth.

"So these are my student's Kakashi?" said the rain hat guy, " Yes these three are of today your student's."

"What a bother I guess I better introduce myself. My name is Agama Nara, and for today on I'm your Sensei."

At that moment we didn't realize it but we were just shown a future that we will have live with much Boredom.

Hey guys this is my longest chapter so far hope you guys liked it, me and Hanna Azimuth worked long and hard on this please tell us what you think, and please check out Sachi point of view on Hanna's story thank you guys for the support.


	4. Ch 3: The Test Part One

NARUTO

Birth of the Unknown

Chapter 3: The Test part one

At first I thought it was a joke but the look on his face said that he wasn't joking, I looked towards Agama and had one thought about him.

And that was that this guys doesn't even look like he even cares for what or why we are here and that concerned me.

"So you're our Sensei huh, I guess I'm cool with that as long as you take us on some exciting missions." Said Asuka.

Maiya walks up to him and bows and says,"Please take care of us Sensei we will do our best."

After Maiya expressed that to Agama, he seemed to look at me with curious eye's but soon broke his gaze towards me."All right sense I do not know you or your capabilities I'm going to take you to the training grounds now but we will begin your test tomorrow."

"?" all three of us were puzzled buy this sudden test that we are supposed to take as soon as we got here, I took a step forward to express me concern and thought but it seemed Agama had already figured out what I was going to say.

"Look I understand this is a little short noticed but you came to when the Chunin Exams were just about to be discussed and since you are here I liked to enter you three in the exam immediately."

"Wait but we just got here we don't even know about any test how are we supposed to study." Said Maiya. I looked at her with that's what you were worried about look, as soon as I was about to express it, Asuka includes her two since." Maiya you should be excited we might get to fight…"

"Stop right there Asuka you can't just assume that, Maiya it also doesn't mean its going to be a test with pencil and paper." I said.

"Actually its both with added bonuses?" said Agama.

I was speechless to the thought of the test that had to do with pencil and paper."Do not worry young ones for it is still a little away so you have time to become stronger and more as a team, after you do your training tomorrow we will decide if you will be joining the other Genin, now before you go here are your head bands and with them I hope you will carry the will of everyone in the village and the will of fire, now good luck."

After handing us the headbands he left the room, as I held the headband I started remember small flashes of my child hood and the masters telling me of my parents and how the were part of this village at one point.

I look towards Maiya, and Asuka had already put on their headbands, Maiyas headband is around her forehead.

Asuka had hers around her waist, I turned my head back towards the headband. Eventually I tied it around my neck.

"All right kids let's go we get some walking to do, Kakashi I'll see you tomorrow at the training grounds." said Agama.

We left the Hokage Estate and begun walking towards the village again, as we walked through town we looked to see the shops that were around.

We look to see a Flower shop to the right, followed by a Book store close to the corner, we soon come up on A noodle shop, the smell that came out from it was quite nice.

"Growl" Maiya stomach had begun to rumble and growl and I looked to see how much we had I matter of money, I looked at Maiya and Asuka to see if they might have brought some money with them too.

"Don't worry since its your first time in the village I'll treat you today, first let's go to the training grounds." We all nodded our heads, and followed him.

Soon After

We arrive at a open field with three wooden posts, we begun to look around and Agama heads to the center of the field and pointed at the three posts.

"Tomorrow you will be tested, on your skills so I can find out more about you." Said Agama, "Wait I thought we had time before the test." Said Maiya.

"Its not that kind of test Maiya he wants to see what we are made of." Said Asuka, I stayed silent to see the situation was going to go.

"Asuka is right Maiya you three will be tested tomorrow morning, oh and I don't want you to eat breakfast tomorrow." Said Agama. "what then how are we supposed to fight with empty stomachs?" asked Maiya.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Said Asuka, I started to attempt to analyze the situation a began to figure it out a little bit, it seemed to me that he's testing how we will react to it and the test itself seems to be a test of not just will but I think it might be….

"These two bells here is what you are after, and are to take them." said Agama.

Nope not what I thought it was, seems there's an alternate meaning to this but It could be that we will have to fight individually to obtain it.

"Now to explain this simply you must take these two bells but he or she who doesn't will be kicked out of the ninja training program and never to become a full fledged ninja."

"Wait then why did you give us these headbands just to kick us out?" Said Maiya, "who cares it makes it more fun this way." said Asuka. I stepped forward to say something because I had figured it out, but before I could say anything Agama began talking again.

"Okay you three let's get you settled and a full belly."said Agama, "Right, tomorrow we fight for the bells." Said Asuka with excitement.

We went to the noodle shop and was having a long conversation, Agama had me on his left side for some reason maybe cause he figured out that I new what the training was really about. We soon finished there and Agama took us too the apartment complex and showed us our rooms.

One by one he took us to our rooms weirdly enough he had me on the second floor while the girls were on the first floor, once the girls were settled in. Agama took me with him to my new home, once we arrived he said." look I know you are more keen than those two, so I know you figured it out about the test what I ask is that you try to get your friends to work together its obvious they trust you, but they don't trust each other."

"Your right, but they are still able to work together when it counts I will pull them together." I said with utmost confidence.

He grins at me and leaves me, I go inside and plop on the bed.

'How the Hell am I gonna pull them together.' I thought.

Next morning at the training grounds.

"Where the hell is he?" Said Asuka impatiently. As Asuka paces around to people appear,"Hi guy's how it going?" Said Sachi. In surprise I uncross my arms and step away from the posts and maiya asks." Wait why are you two here Kakashi Sensei?" Said Maiya. "Well see Agama had something to attend to and he won't be here to train you." said Kakashi.

I instantly realized that Agama was in the forest because my right eye could see him in the trees, but I didn't let anyone know I knew, but I knew Sachi and Kakashi knew cause they were obviously here to help with the test.

"Wait, where's Agama Sensei, Kakashi Sensei!" said Maiya "Let's not go on with the details, You're Sensei Is on important business he will be back as soon as he can, now let's discuss your first mission for today."Kakashi then pulls out two bells from his pouch and begins his explanation.

"As you see there are Two bells and only two will get them, and since Sachi is here I will have her join you as part of her training."Said Kakashi.

"How will that work, what if she get's one?" Asked Maiya.

"Then we just take it from her." said Asuka, I noticed Sachi smirking a bit and stepped forward and said" there's going to be two teams, me and Asura against you Two."

When she said that I thought 'Oh no.' this could be bad, I looked at Asuka and Maiya as they looked at each other, but as I thought about I figured out what was going on and what Agama was thinking so all I could say was "May the best team win."

"Yeah right you won't beat us Asura." Said Asuka, "Don't forget about you have to take the bells from me." Said Kakashi. Seeing how things was about to go I prepared myself.

"Ready now…." as Kakashi began I knew that its about to get really interesting."G.." before Kakashi could say "Go" Asuka says "Here I come Asura!"

Author:

Hope y'all like this guys and please comment it helps, to make improvements later on.


	5. Chapter 4: The Test Part Two

NARUTO

BIRTH OF THE UNKNOWN

The Test Part Two

Asuka rushes me with quick and accurate punches and kicks, knowing that even I can't fully stay in her range for to long I attempt to jump away, but not to my surprise Maiya was waiting for me to jump to her range of expertise.

"You ain't getting away that easy Asura!" Said Maiya, she had set a small trap to bind me to the ground, it seemed to have been some kind of sticky glue of some kind. No doubt one of her weird evention's.

Not being able to move my legs would cause problems so I began weaving my signs, as I was doing so Asuka came right at me once more yelling,"Not so fast!"

Just before she reached me, Sachi rushes in front of me to intercept the attack and attempt a retaliation.

Meanwhile I use earth style to go underground, in which it had surprised almost every except Asuka and Maiya for they new exactly how to draw me back out, though I could see what was going on with my eyes I could not predict that Asuka would use her main attack to draw me out.

BAM! The impact of her attack had destroyed my underground escape, but luckily before she destroyed it I had already started weaving my signs for the next jutsu.

Asuka quickily realized what I was signing and then yelled towards maiya," Maiya he's using it!" Maiya instantly knew what to do but even she understood what I was about to do would be difficult for her to counter, she would really need to use her nose for this one.

She put up her sign to enhance her smelling as I began to slowly fade in a pit of smoke untill I was almost completely gone, unfortunately I can't hide my sent as of yet, so instead of going for Maiya and her nose I head towards where Sachi had hidden herself, "Asura? Where are you?" Sachi asked.

Once I had gotten close enough I revealed myself to Sachi, " I'm here." I said as I was catching my breath. Fighting my two comrades that know me well isn't an easy factor but fortunantely I have one good advantage.

"Sachi I have an idea." I said, she looked at me while placing her sword in her sheath."Okay what's this idea you have?", I looked at her with complete seriousness and said," you are the idea, they do not know your strengths nor weaknesses so you are the chance we have to take to beat them and get them back to there senses."

At first she looked at me in cofusion, but then nodded then proceeded to ask me,"So, how do you want to do this partner? This is your plan after all?" she then leans on a tree and waited for my response.

" Ok here it goes, First im going to run distraction meanwhile your going to head on behind them, though Maiya will smell you and more than likely act on it, so what you need to do is scatter your scent.

Second you will need to be sure you stay hidden untill I fully have Asuka distracted which shouldn't be hard cause she like's to fight.

And finally the third step once you are certain that Maiya is not aware that are behind her ill need you to to quickily grab her and immobilize her as fast as possible because she has a small sack with numbing property's to prevent any bad situation from getting worse, if you got lt then let's get a move on this."

I then rushed down to meet Asuka in which case Maiya new I was up to something instantly, because her face began to cringe a little.

"So Sachi split up her scent." said Maiya she then started to gesture towards Asuka, in which Asuka began to get even more excited, I know this cause her face had lit up even more.

I soon realized that it won't be as easy as I first thought but I came up with a couple of contingency's before hand.

I began to weave my signs to catch there attention and to try and hurry this plan along before they actually become one in there cooperation.

I needed to separate them so I used a fire style ninjutsu to separate them, thankfully it worked and Sachi came out from the tree to spring our trap and hopefully end this.

Maiya had turned to the tree's and was caught by Sachi before she was able to get a lock on her, she then began to struggle and I could see that Sachi was trying to calm her down but to no avail, Maiya elbowed sachi to get her to let her go and then proceeded to attack head on.

I couldn't help her for I had my own problems to deal with I was against a very skilled Taijutsu user, and because of that we ended up split also.

To prevent her from touching me I had to keep her under wraps and I don't want anyone to see what I was going to do so I led Asuka into the trees.

Once we had gone far enough I jumped down from the tree's and positioned my self into a defensive position to counter her, cause I new I would not be able to hit her from afar witch would be a waste of chakra so I decided to catch her with my genjutsu.

'She's close, best prepare for the jutsu.' I thought, She came from my front view like I thought she would but I would only have one shot so I was gonna have to get her to close in for her final attack to spring my trap.

Asuka's point of view

'What's that bastard doing? is he planning something?' thought Asuka.

I started my approach towards him with unsettled dashes, but he didn't seem to budge in which case was a cause for concern for me cause I don't know if he's laid any traps for me,' Traps isn't his M.O so what is he doing?' Asuka thought.

Asura's point of view

She had begun her full on approach so I began to raise my sun shades to reveal my Sharingan, plus my other eye that the village told me was the Byakugan.

The told me to only use them if needed under certain circumstances in which case this is one of the circumstances, I had to use it to calm her down.

Asuka's view point

'Shit he's revealing his eye's, he only does that if the situation is dire. Can't let him activate it, I'm going to crush him this time.'Asuka thought.

Asura's point of view

'Only got one chance got to wait for the last moment, here she come.' I thought.

She was going for her signature kick and was planning to end it with it so I had to put everything on the line for this one move like she is.

Once she came close enough for any normal attack I pushed forward to keep away from her kick but unfortunately I couldn't avoid fully, for it hit my shoulder, and I was feeling the force from her kick force beginning to push me.

Just before the force had pushed me I caught her glimpse and locked on to her eye's and for a split second she looked at my eye which was just enough to cast the jutsu.

Asuka's view point

'Yes, I got him with my kick.' I looked at his face to see if it was still real but in that instant I had looked into the eye I shouldn't have."Damn!"

Crash!

Asura's view point.

When I had finally come too, Agama was in the room standing by the window looking out of it.

"What happened?" I asked. Agama looks at me and then turns back to the window and says" You were knocked out from the impact of Asuka's attack, but if your wondering about Asuka she's fine she just used to much chakra at once." I noticed that my sun shades were not on my face and I started to look around for them to see if they were on the side table, while looking around I notice I'm in a white room.

"Are we at a hospital?" I asked,"Yes, and yes I know about you're eye's, which begs the question are they yours?"Said Agama.

I looked at him with slight confusion,'is he asking me if I stole them.' I thought.

"Yes, there mine. I was born with these eye's, as far as I know." I said with utter seriousness.

"Hmmm." he said. As I look at him he begins to rub just under his chin with his thumb and index finger as if he was puzzled about something."That's pretty Bizarre, was your parent's of the Uchiha clan and the Hyuga clan?" He Asked.

"Who are they?" I asked." Well it seems you don't know of your heritage and maybe that's for the best." He said as he crosses his arms and slowly pastes.

"What do you mean?" I asked in confusion." What a bother." he says,"What do you mean by that?" I ask.

Just then Sachi falls into the room, I'm assuming accidentally

I just looked at her as she was on the ground for a little while till she looked up at us and then got off the ground she then got the dirt off her clothes, "Sorry I didn't mean to-uh-hehe." She said as she started to scratch the back of her head in nervousness.

"You already know his secret I assume, after all you looked into his eye's." Said Agama.

"Yes I did. It surprised me at first but then once I was able to calm myself the truth was in front of me. Now Asura your going to have two people to worry about when they find out." She said as she walked over to the bed and sat on the edge."Who are you talking about?" I said.

She then began to explain"My brother and Neji from the Hyuga Clan. They are not going to take it as lightly as I did."she said with seriousness then continued"Neji and Hinata are from the Hyuga Clan that's why your eye's are the same as there's. me and sasuke are the last of the Uchiha Clan so that makes you the same as us." she said as she went to the window.

"That seems a little far fetched, but even if that were true… Why would I be in that hidden village, or why is it I never was able to stay here instead of being raised somewhere else?" I said as I looked at Sachi but Agama began to talk," I remember, that was when I was still but an agent that there was a Boy that was yet to be born mixed between among the Uchiha and the Hyuga Clans, but it was a forbidden love because the women was part of the Main house and she was a very important person." he said.

"But, a Boy from the Uchiha clan had fallen for her and she for him and in the attempt to save there child the left the village and by village law if a ninja goes rogue they are to be hunted to either be brought in or to be killed to prevent any secrets of our village from getting out, unfortunately the the couple was killed by none other than The Killer of all but apparently three Uchiha clan members."

He continued.

Sachi seemed to have gotten really flustered over what Agama had said, at this time I'm more confused than anything , she then proceeded to say"Everyone in the village knows who killed out clan. So I think it's right that you get to know as well before I leave. It was my brother Itachi that killed our whole clan… Now please don't be like my brother Sasuke and want revenge. I'm still trying to tell him that he might have had a reason to do it, but as of right now he won't listen to me so all I can do is follow him and to make sure he doesn't get himself killed. I'll see you later Asura, take it easy okay. Maybe we can team up again" she said as she walked towards the door, then she turned around before she left and made a slight depressed smile and then left the room.

"She is very sensitive about her elder Brother." Agama said. I then understood her problem but now I had a new problem to deal with, either I keep hiding my eye's or I tell people about it or I just keep hiding it.

"Okay, I am going to leave you now you get some rest and when your ready we will start training and your missions real soon."

Agama then leaves the room and I'm left in the room with nothing to do, I look to my torso and see me shoulder was severely bruised,"Damn this really hurt, well I guess it was a tie this time.

Author: here's another long one guys believe me it took a while to keep this one in sync with both characters but if you like this one please support this.


	6. Ch 5: First D Rank Mission

NARUTO

Birth of the Unknown

Chapter 5: First D Quest

"Asura today you are going to be leaving the village, the outside world is different from our village."

"Master why do I have to leave have I done something to cause me to have to leave?"

"Young Asura you have done nothing that would make you leave, but you are not from here and that unfortunately is why you must leave, I want you to know that it is not your fault so with that being said I have something for you."

"What is it Master?"

He then pulls out two necklaces and shows them to me. I look at them and I began to wonder "What are these".

I look at my master to see if he would tell me what these trinkets are, he looks at me and nods.

Awakes from dream

Once awake I sat-up putting my hand to my head, "A dream" I thought. I look around wondering where I was, then I remembered I was in the hospital "Damn it Asuka!" I thought.

I then start to get out of bed and grab my cloths, before that I took off the cloths that the hospital had put on me, once done i put on my pants and just as I had put them on a nurse walked in.

"Asura, how are you do…ing…today?" The nurse asked, "Uh fine I guess, uh is something wrong?"

She just stands there for a moment and stared at me with a either spaced out face or longing face.

"Nurse can you comeback maybe sometime later while I get dressed?"

"Oh sorry I need to…."

Before she could finish she was shoved out of the way and Maiya showed up, she wasn't in her normal cloths actually she was wearing more common cloths which actually made her look like a normal girl, a matter of fact she had her mask off which is rare.

She looked at me and noticed I was shirtless she blushed a bit and walked up to me grabbed my shirt from the table and tossed it at me.

"Hurry up Asura we need to get to the Hokage's Estate." Said Maiya.

"Why do I have to hurry?" I asked while putting the shirt on, she looked at me and said "We are going to do our first D Rank Mission."

"Great first a kick from Asuka then A mission on the spot." said Asura.

"Stop whining and hurry up." said Maiya, The nurse comes back and said "Wait I need to do some tests to make sure."

"I'm fine I'm heading out with my squad mate." I said. "Wait I have clear you.. I said stop.." the nurse said.

I walked out of the room and went to the front desk to sign my self out, I then started out of the hospital once out I saw Maiya outside waiting for me.

"So ready to go slow poke?" asked Maiya. "Yep you ready to be outdone again today?" I replied.

With quick action she turned away with her cheeks looking like two balloons in her mouth she walks away and heads towards the Estate.

She gets a good distance from me and looks back with red puffed up cheeks then turned back and continued on, We soon came across the small market's and General store's.

We soon came across a school house, Maiya stands in front of it, I soon came up on her and just like her stared at the school.

We apparently came at the time where they were doing some running drills cause we saw the kids outside the school doing laps, when I think back I remember when we was going through school we had different training methods, and it was more difficult too especially the meditation classes, Asuka was way too energized and it made it harder for the rest of the class.

"Asura stop daydreaming we need to get to the Estate." Said Maiya.

"You were doing it first, why get onto me… hey wait up!" I Said.

After some more walking we came up on a Flower shop that said (Yamanaka Flower's). And we finally started towards the final stretch to the Hokage's Estate, As we come up on it I see the Four Hokage's Faces.

Looking at the Face's I think" those guys must have had it hard."

We Finally made it to the Estate and we head in. "I guess Asuka is already inside." I said. "Well that's how she is." said Maiya.

While walking through the halls I see a group coming from in front of us and as they got closer I realized that two of them were wearing a type of Green jump suite with Orange leg stockings and Bandage wraps over there hands, and they both had identical hair styles and weirdly enough eyebrows.

With them was a boy and a girl, the girl had a sleeveless pink colored shirt, she had brown hair with buns in her hair and a scroll with her.

The Boy was wearing shorts and a gray shirt, his hair was long and dark, he had bandages up to hi elbow, the one feature I noticed was his eyes. His eyes looked as blank as a piece of paper but as menacing and a wolf hunting a small rabbit.

They came close to us and the Older guy was very spirited, when he had noticed us he came at us with a High spirited introduction.

"Hello you two! My name is MIGHT GUY! and these are my students." He said.

We looked at him a little bit "What Is with this guy?" we thought.

The look alike kid then steps forward as if to also introduce himself. "Greetings my name is Rock Lee." he said. I looked him and thought "At least this guy is more calm."

The long haired boy didn't introduce himself but the girl with the two buns in her hair stepped forward and introduced herself," I'm Tenten and the grumpy one is Neji Hyuga its nice to meet you." she said. "What's your names?" Said Neji Intimidatingly.

I stepped forward and calmly said" My name is Asura." I said. Maiya stepped forward to introduce herself." My name is…." before she could finish we heard."Asura! I'm going to kick your ass!" Said asuka.

Everyone looks towards the loud voice and sees and shoe less girl running towards like a mad hound.

"Asuka what are you talking about?" I said.

"Don't think you beat me during training." Asuka said.

"Neither of you lost or won it was a tie." said Maiya. Asuka looked at me and Maiya and then went back towards the front door to the Hokage's Office, I then Looked towards Might Guy and his student's and said. "I guess we'll see you guys later."

Might Guy looks at us and says "Good Luck." he said it with a smile and a thumbs up.

We went to the Office and we all entered the room. Once we go in we see Agama Sensei in the Corner of the offic and we see the Hokage by the windows in the far end of the room.

"Welcome you three, how are you three?" Said the Hokage. "We're fine Sir." Said Maiya.

"How you feeling today Asura, I heard you were hurt pretty bad in your training session." He said. "I'm fine sir I've been recovering in the Hospital." I said.

"His weak ass got knocked out to easy."said Asuka, "Yeah but you fell into my Genjutsu." I said back.

"You Two stop the Lord Hokage is giving you your First D Mission." Said Agama.

We all looked at Agama then towards the Hokage, meanwhile he's pulling out a scroll and puts it on his desk. Agama then walks towards the desk and picks up the scroll and looks towards us and tells us,"we are going to do your first D mission so you have a few minutes to get ready cause we are starting the mission as soon as your ready."

I look at him, then look at the two girls and then back towards Agama and said." We're ready now."

"I appreciate your enthusiasm but you don't have your gear." said Agama, "We know what a D rank mission is and it don't require much stuff, technically we shouldn't need them cause D ranks aren't normally that dangerous."Said Maiya.

"You need them in case of higher danger were to show up."said Agama.

"Good luck with your mission, I can see you have the spirit of fire within you three." said the Hokage.

"Don't know what that means but okay let's do this." said Asuka.

We all looked at her, and all but the Hokage put there hand to there head, we soon left the Hokage's Estate and gathered our gear we then set out on our mission before that I asked our Sensei "Agama Sensei what's the mission that we are going be doing?" I asked

" The first mission for today is we are searching for a cat, the mission describes that the Mission is a bout a run away cat that is a constant problem cause this isn't the first time this has happened." he said.

"Why don't that lady just put a gate around her property?" Asuka asked.

"Unfortunately the cat climbs the gate and jumps out of the property and leaves for an unknown reason." Agama said.

"Seems to me the lady don't know how to keep an eye on the cat." said Maiya."Or the cat is running away from her."

'This is going to be along day.' thought Agama.

After Mission Success

"You alright Asura?" Asked Maiya. "Nope that stupid cat scratched the hell out me." I said.

"You shouldn't have had the cat in front of your face." Said Asuka."Its not like I new the cat would attack me." I said. "You guys have actually done good on your first mission." said Agama.

We returned back to the Estate and started down the hall and once we got closer we saw a group coming out of the Hokages office.

When all of them came out I noticed who they were and I thought 'were they on a mission two'.

They got closer to us and the kid known as Rock Lee was excited about there mission or something.

"You three go and relax I'm going to go give the mission report and ill see you tomorrow." Said Agama.

"Yes sir." All of us said

Agama went ahead, and he met up with that Might Guy character.

They both left together leaving his group as well as us we soon ended up in front of his group once again like we did earlier this morning.

"Hello again I see we meet again, It must be fate." said Rock Lee. "I don't know about fate and all that but it seems to be a new thing." I said.

"Who are these people?"asked Asuka. I looked at her and said."They are the people that we met earlier untill we had to do our mission." I said.

"What was your mission may I ask?" asked Neji.

"It was nothing serious unlike yours was." said Maiya.

"Who are you, and how would you know?" ask Neji.

"I'm just going to go home now" I said. "Where you going Asura?" Maiya asked.

I looked to her and said "I plan to go train and go to sleep." I said. "That is great, I will go with you." Said Rock Lee.

"No… he likes to train on his own, but I'll train with you I noticed how your dressed and I can tell you use Taijutsu most." Asuka said.

"Let's go." said Rock Lee.

"I'm going to go to sleep we have more work to do tomorrow." said Maiya. "Well then I'll see you tomorrow and you too Asuka." I said.

We went our separate ways, I instantly went towards my new place but before I could get there I was stopped by Neji. "Who are you Asura?" asked Neji. I turned to him and asked"What do you mean who am I?" He got closer and his eye's began to squint a little and veins began to pop out on his face near his eye's. " How do you posses that eye." he asked. I looked him dead in the face and said." What are you talking about Neji? I'm kind of busy if you don't mind I'll see you some other time."

"You know what I'm talking about, you are not worthy to have that eye." he said with hostility. "I have no time for this I'm busy and I personally don't care what you think I'm going home and if you don't like well to bad."

I then just walk away leaving Neji in a ticked of state I made it home with no other problems and soon went to sleep.

Meanwhile

"So are you going to put your kids in the Chunin exams?" said Guy. "You know what I think so, I need to test there ability's and I think this will do just that."

AUTHOR: hope y'all enjoy this guys we will be starting the Chunin Exams.


	7. Ch 6: The Chunin Exams Begins

NARUTO

BIRTH OF THE UNKNOWN

Chapter 6: The Chunin Exam Begins.

Asura awoke early the next morning and decided to go out and get something for breakfast but since he doesn't know much about the village, or where all the food areas are at he decided to just wing it and hope to find a place out of random.

Before he left he hopped in the shower and washed his entire body, once finished he put on his underpants and took a glimpse at his full bodied mirror and looked at his bruise that was still recovering from Asuka's insane kick.

"Well could have been worse." Asura said to himself. He puts the rest of his cloths on along with his headband around his neck, Asura had dressed himself in dark brown pants and a sleeveless black shirt, he then puts his shades on to prevent any chance of him casting his genjutsu on someone by chance.

He left his apartment and started walking around the village and came across a small noodle shop that was called (Ichiraku Ramen) he went inside and noticed a young lady in front of him.

"Good morning." Asura said. The young lady looked at Asura and smiled then said "Welcome to Ichiraku Ramen, what would you like to have?"

Asura looked at her and before he could say anything they heard a loud commotion running past the shop.

"Get back here Naruto!" A loud voice said. "Keep running she'll kill us!" Said another voice. I looked at the lady and smirked a bit and so did she, Asura ordered his meal.

Meanwhile with Asuka

Asuka had awoken soon after Asura had left, she started stretching out her arms just above her head then abruptly hops out of bed and goes directly to the Cloths drawer.

She begins stripping from her night cloths which was only gray lingerie and begins putting her workout cloths on, she then proceeds to eat some eggs and then heads to the door and puts on some straps for her feet to prevent anything that could get stuck in her feet.

She heads out and begins her morning run and she starts by going through out the village, and comes up on a forest and finds a trail and decides to go down it.

After running for a couple of minutes she finds herself getting closer to someone that seems to be training in the forest, she stops for a quick moment and then heads towards the mystery trainee.

"What's he doing over there?" Asuka thought. She continues towards the trainee and sees that its some kid in a green jump suit, "Hey kid what are you doing?" Asked Asuka.

The kid in the green jump suit turns around and sees a girl that completely covered in sweat and wearing dark tight cloths he blushes slightly and says,"I'm training."

Asuka looks At the green jump suit kid and asks,"Whats your name?" he then says,"I am Rock Lee, What is your name?" he asks.

"My name is Asuka, I'm on a run right now would you like to join me." Lee nods in agreement and they start there run.

Meanwhile with Maiya

Maiya is the last to wake up and begin the day she sleeps in night cloths but she prefers to sleep commando, but in a new area she is cautious and so she wears cloths.

She then eats breakfast and goes to take a shower, she strips down and gets in the shower and begins washing her body, her hair and while she baths she gropes her bosom and thinks,'They got bigger'.

After Maiya had finished she walks to her cloths drawer and puts on her lingerie and realizes something."I'm going to have to buy a bigger bra now." She said.

When Maiya finished getting dressed she decided to go walking through the village in hopes of finding a lingerie shop, she soon comes by a flower shop and heads in to see what they got.

"Hello." Said maiya, "Welcome to Yamanaka's flower shop." said a young girls voice.

Maiya looks to see that it was the same girl that she had seen on the day she had arrived."I remember you, you are Ino if I recall what Sakura was saying right."

Ino recognized Maiya almost instantly, Ino walks up to Maiya and asks" your that girl that was with the other two who came with Sasuke's group almost didn't recognize you without your mask." Maiya looked at Ino and nodded to her and said"Yeah my name is Maiya, you're Ino right forgive me for not introducing myself the other day."

Ino slightly nodded and said"No problem sorry about what you saw the other day." Maiya figured that the fight was over the Dark haired kid named Sasuke.

"No need to worry, I'm sure you had a reason, by the way your also a ninja right how old are you?" Ino became curious in why she wanted to know her age but in the same since she was curious about Maiya's age as well so she answered." I'm 12 and you?" she said." I'm 13 going 14 in a few months."

After some gossiping they went on and Ino ended up giving Maiya a welcoming gift," Thanks for the flower."Said Maiya.

"No problem." said Ino, Maiya left the shop and headed to find the lingerie shop so she looked for it.

Meanwhile with Asura

Asura had finished his meal and started towards the noise he had heard prior to eating at Ichiraku's noodle shop, he headed down an alley and looked around to see if he could see what had happened.

He came up on an area with a tree and fences on both sides Asura had found signs of several people, there seemed that there was signs of struggle, their was a small pebble on the ground that seemed out of place,'this alley didn't have one rock but a pebble is hear something happened.' thought Asura.

He looked at every peace of footprints that was there especially on the tree one was upside and the peculiar one was under the branch as if he was standing upside down,'Seems like three people had been here, these prints went towards the forest. The rest of the prints are scattered but left the area in a less in a hurry way.'

Asura headed towards the group that had left out of the area, he followed them to the the edge of the forest to which they had started to leave.

"who are you three, you don't look like your from this village?" Asked Asura, the group looked at Asura, the blonde girl looks towards him and says "We're here for the Chunin Exams, we already explained this to the last group of brats."

The painted face Guy added his two since right after the blonde girl,"You leaf brats seem to think you can do what ever you want." Asura got closer and began to look at him intensely and said," I think you got the wrong Idea, I'm not originally from here, but I am one of the current Genin here." They looked at Asura as if he was a joke, the only one who didn't had a dark shadow over his eyes and crossed his arms, he had a gourd on his back and had some type of sign or word on the upper left side of his four head.

"I tracked you three from an alley way and noticed you met up with others, not sure who but it seemed like there was a small struggle going on." Asura said.

He noticed there expressions and it explained a lot, he continued to pay attention to the one with dark shade over his eyes, he returned Asura's glare right back and then finally spoke"we're here for the Chunin Exams, I apologize for there actions thus far." the shadowed eye kid said. 'What's the Chunin Exams?' Asura thought, the blonde girl looked like she had begun to get irritated and she looked towards the guy with the rapped thing on his back and gestured at him and said "Let's go Kankuro, Gaara we need to meet up with Sensei." said the blonde girl.

The guy who seemed to be called Kankuro looked at the blonde girl and said "Okay Temari."

They left the area in a matter of minutes Asura watched them as they left the kid with the red hair they called Gaara he glared at Asura and gave off a dangerous aura and killing intent, Asura was no stranger to killing intent after all his master had plenty when he was growing up.

He looked at him a gave off his own Killing intent and it seemed that Gaara had flinched just a bit, Gaara continued on with Temari and Kankuro and they left the area officially.

'That group was dangerous, I need to find Agama Sensei and ask about this Chunin Exam they were talking about.' thought Asura.

Asura started off on finding Agama and while walking back to the village he came up on Asuka and Rock Lee, Asura got close and said "You guys just get done with Training?" Asked Asura, Asuka looked at Asura then grinned and said, "We had fun training today, Rock Lee kept up with me."

Asura looked at Asuka then looked at Rock Lee and said "well I'll leave you two to your training." Asuka watched as Asura had begun to walk away, before he could get any further she launches towards Asura and grabs his head and puts it between her arm and bosom.

Where do you think your going Asura!" She begins to crush him over and over around her rib and bosom, Asura begins to slightly blush "Can you let go of me now Asuka!" Said Asura.

"Why Asura where do you have to go in a hurry, why not join us in training this morning?" Asked Asuka, Asura looked to Rock Lee for assistance but Lee did not know what to do, Just then Might Guy shows up and sees Asuka and Asura in a close encounter with one another.

"What a great sign of youth, you two must be close." said Guy, Asuka looks at Guy and says "We've known each other since we were in grade school, I've been messing with him for a while." said Asuka and she started to smile.

Guy then walked up to Asura and Asuka and said in a serious voice " You two need to head and find Agama he's looking for you." after Guy said that he went to Lee and as soon as he had got here he left with Lee.

"What was that about?" Asked Asuka, "I was already looking for him to begin with at least now there's two of us." said Asura.

Asura starts off to find Agama and is stopped with a hand on his shoulder,"Could you come with me to my place I need to take a shower and change cloths?" asked Asuka.

Asura's face starts to turn blood red and just as fast says,"What! Why would I go with you so you can take a shower?"

Asuka with a straight face says "What's the matter we used to take baths together before anyway so it's not like you haven't seen me naked before."

'Does she not see that, this is not weird at all maybe she is more of a dunce than I thought." Asura thought. Asuka then says "well since I hear no objections let's go." Asura is dragged by his head in a headlock by Asuka almost kicking and screaming.

Meanwhile with Maiya

Maiya had finally found a lingerie store and started her search for a size C 22, bra and with some luck maybe something like a swimsuit too.

While looking she runs into a girl in the store who's eye's were the same as Asura's left eye, but she looked rather flustered and nervous so maiya walked up to her and introduced herself. "My name is Maiya whats yours?"

The girl looked at Maiya and said with a slight bow and said "M.. My Name is Hinata… Pleasure to meet you." Maiya wasted no time in saying "Are you looking for a bra too."

Hinata started to shift her arms a bit and nod slightly, so Maiya took her hand and said "lets try some on and compare." Hinata's face went flush, she tried to say something but before she could Maiya had grabbed a couple of lingerie and rushed Hinata and herself to the dressing rooms and for almost thirty minutes you could here both girls either getting shy or shocked.

At some point during the trying on clothing Maiya says "Oh my Hinata your Boobs are huge."

"Maiya don't say that.." said Hinata as she puts her hands to her face.

After about an hour of Lingerie changing Maiya and Hinata went separate ways but before that Maiya says "Hinata lets do this again sometime, its fun to go shopping with someone with almost the same bust size." Hinata looks at Maiya and nods while saying, "Yeah Sure." then she walks off.

Before Maiya could start on her way home Agama appears right behind her. "Looked like you young Ladies had fun today."

Maiya just turns around with slight glint in her eyes and said calmly "Have you been watching us Agama Sensei?" Agama stares at Maiya then starts off with "Maiya, I just got here I'm actually here to get you and the other two." Maiya just looks at Agama, "Okay then… if I know them at all Asuka by some unknown miracle has dragged Asura to her place."

"Why her place?" Agama asked,

"Well after Asuka works out she likes to I guess embarrass him." she replied, all Agama said after that was,"I don't want to know."

Agama then proceeds to wave his hand at Maiya for her to follow him, and she does cause she know he will be heading by her place anyway so they went.

Meanwhile with Asuka And Asura

"Asuka why did you bring me in here, we're not kids anymore this is wrong." said Asura while having nothing but a towel around his waist, meanwhile Asuka is completely naked bare skin and is starting to rinse her hair.

After pouring a bucket of water over her head she look at Asura who is still in the corner of the bathroom trying to keep from seeing Asuka, She just walks over to him and raps her arms around him and presses her chest on his back and says "Whats wrong you seem scared, come on help me wash my back I can't reach it by myself." as Asuka says that she gets closer and closer to the point her breast started to touch his back.

"That's it I've had enough!" Asura said, he quickily ran out the bathroom and was about to run out the door but before he could Asuka grabs a hold of his forearm and causes him to fall and her on his back.

Then like clock work (KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK). "Ah man and it was just about to get fun." said Asuka, 'Thank you whoever you are thank you.' thought Asura

Asuka and Asura get dressed and Asura answers the door and sees Agama he sees Asura and Asuka who is still getting dressed and says. "And I thought Maiya was having fun." Asura looks at Agama and then looks at Maiya, Maiya understood instantly.

"She dragged you in the bath again huh." Maiya said, Asura just nodded. "Okay Agama Sensei What was that you needed to tell us."

After Agama had explained whats going on he just asked one thing "Do you three want to and do the Chunin exams if you do here's your applications and thats all."

Wait that's it nothing else." said Asura "yeah that's it it was already a bother to do this I'll see guys in a couple of days see ya later you three." Said Agama.

"Wait you cant just…" Said Asura, Asura tried to finish his sentence Agama had already left. "Well ain't that just great."Said Maiya.

Hope you guys liked this one guys, it took me while cause I started a new job and I've been trying to type while working so I hope you will still keep reading these.. thnaks y'all.


	8. Ch 7: Entering First Test

NARUTO

BIRTH OF THE UNKNOWN

Chapter 7: Entering first test

A couple of days later Asura had woken up and he went to the dining table and sat there for a minute, within that time his mind wandered over the factor of two situations.

One the fact of what Asuka had done was over the top and two he now has too decide whether to apply or not for the exam.

To help with the thought process he went to his kitchen and made some eggs and cooked some bacon and used his flame jutsu to make instant toast, after making himself breakfast he sat down and started eating.

After eating he put his dishes away and it seemed he had finally decided on what he wanted to do, knowing that Asuka is most likely going to say yes to this he decided he would sign it, just before he was going to fill it out he hears.

(KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK)

'Who could it be at this time in the morning.' Asura thought. He heads to the door and slightly opens the door to see a half naked Asuka that looked half asleep had wandered to his room,

Back in the village Asuka had a habit of sleep walking and normally ended up either going to Maiyas room or Asura's. In the current situation she had ended up in Asura's room this day.

"Asuka you shouldn't be out here in your under wear, come here before you catch a cooooold!" Said Asura abruptly before Asuka had fallen on top of him.

With Asuka full body on top of Asura and now he is stuck underneath her, 'I need to get her off' Asura thought, he starts to move his right hand to her shoulder while moving his other hand to her waist, While doing so he finally noticed the color of her lingerie.

'She doesn't normally wear white does she, this is a bit to weird' he thought, he quickly begins to push her body to the left of him and get her off him.

Just before he could officially get her off she had started to awake, and with her being on top it made it look pretty bad. She begins to open her eyes and seems not to recognize the situation as real because she then says "Oh.. Hey Asura… What a naughty boy you are… trying to get ahead of me heheh." she said softly,

She slowly sits up and slowly reveals more and more of her underwear as well as her bra and in return she sees Asura without his shirt on but unlike Asura, Asuka begins to unbutton her strap to her bra slowly.

"Wait, woah don't do that.. Asuka you need to wake up right now!" Asura said in a hurry.

"Why not continue what we started." she said erotically.

Asura was starting to panic very severely he started to struggle in hopes to get lose from her but to no avail, He then stared to plead with Asuka.

"Asuka you need to gather your senses right now!" he said more firmly.

Asuka just looked at Asura, but only smiled and fully un-clipped her bra then started to slide the strap down from her shoulder.

"You leave me no choice!" Said Asura in a firm voice.

Asura closed his eyes and only opened his right eye then he activated his Sharingan, it took affect almost instantly to the point where Asuka just tipped to the side and went to sleep.

Just before she could hit the floor Asura grabbed her arm to prevent her from hitting the floor to hard, while grabbing her arm he accidentally caused the bra to slip completely off in reaction Asura shut his eyes completely but he had already seen her bosom as he caught her.

Asura went to his bed and grabbed his covers and placed it on Asuka, he then went to his drawers and put on his cloths along with his gear and headband, when he was done he put Asuka on his bed and went to Maiya to ask her for help. 'I wonder if she is awake right now.' He thought.

He went over to where Maiya stayed and said, "Maiya you awake in there?" He asked.

(NO RESPONSE)

"Allright then I'm coming in." He said aloud. When Asura walked he heard someone step out of the bathroom and when they entered the room it looked to be Maiya who had just got out of the shower, while drying her hair she looks to see Asura by the front door and for a moment there was a silence between the two.

"Uh… um… I .. uh."Asura had attempted to say something but as he tried maiya looked to herself and finally had realized that for the first time Asura had seen her completely naked.

"ASURA!." she screamed while grabbing anything that was close by to throw at him.

"Wait…. Maiya.. Woah…. Stop throwing… Stuff.. At.. Me.." Asura said.

"Stop looking you perv…." she said, she continues to grab and throw to the point where she finally just runs to him and starts throwing her fists at him like a little girl and screams "Now know one will want to marry me."

Without missing a beat he looks at her then hugs her,"don't worry any guy would be lucky to have you." he said.

In shock Maiya stands in his arms for a couple of minutes and finally realizes it and then realizes he is holding her naked body and quickly pushes Asura away and throws the towel she had been using to dry her hair into his face. "Stop looking you perv." she stated in a panicked voice.

Asura then gets on his knees and leaves the towel on to wait until she is dressed, she rushes to her cloths drawer and opens two dresser doors and pulls out a pair of panties and a bra that she had just gotten, she looks at Asura and says "You better not be peaking with your eye, if you do ill kill you." "Don't worry I wouldn't intentionally do that." he said.

After some time had passed Maiya had gotten dressed and Asura was finally able to open his eyes and take the towel off of his face, "So have you decided whether or not you are going to do it or not?" Asura asked.

"You're going, I assume and so is Asuka, so what kind of teammate would I be if I didn't go with you two besides you guys would get into a fight with each other if I didn't come." Maiya said.

Asura just looks at her and nods "Okay I'll see you at the exam I'm going on ahead."

"Okay I'll see you their." Maiya said, "Oh, before I go can you wake up Asuka she's in my room asleep on my bed… Thanks in advance!" Asura said while shutting the door.

'Wait, did… he just say… that Asuka… is naked in his… bed.' Maiya thought. She put her shoe's on with haste and runs to Asura place and opens the door and finds that Asuka was on his bed and was only wearing her underwear. 'Asuka your sleep walking has taken a turn for the worst.' she thought and she then said, "Asuka wake up, we're going to be late for the exam."

Couple of hours later.

Asura finds the Exam Building and waits in at the front door, and while doing so he hears a commotion coming from inside the building and instead of waiting for Asuka and Maiya he goes in and starts up the stairs then goes down the hall and sees a huge crowd that gathered around one door while getting closer my Sharingan reacted to something.

'Genjutsu fortunately it's to weak for my eye, so why is everyone here they should be heading to the third floor.' He thought.

I decided to get closer and the closer I got I realized that there was two guys in front of a door, 'They seem to be starting trouble, I should do something.' he thought, just then he sees a girl with a pink shirt get knocked to the side in seeing that he became a little agitated, Asura new that when it came to fights women will fight and die but this wasn't a fight nor was it a test this was bullying.  
Asura started towards the two men, but before he could get close he hears a familiar voice. "I Agree… but… you will let me pass through… and also remove this surrounding created with Genjutsu." Sasuke said.

'Hm, seems that they're going to be in the Exam too, I wonder if Sachi should be here though.' He thought.

I thought about going over to help them out but before I could one of the guys went for a low high kick, and Sasuke had followed up with his own kick. Sachi looked as if she was about to jump in as well but she stopped because just before the two had collided Rock Lee had gotten in between and stopped them before the could collide with their kicks.

After the incident subsided everyone had begun to leave the area and head to the third floor for the exam along with Sachi's group.

One thing that was noticeable was Sachi's eye that was bandaged didn't look like it was better in fact it wasn't during the spar so what ever had happened on their mission must have been very serious to point it might be permanent.

Asura noticed Neji and rock Lee and the girl that was knocked to the side, and all three of them approached Sachi and Sasuke. Asura wasn't sure what was being said but he could read there lips and it looked as if Neji was asking for Sasuke's name, and Sasuke wasn't giving him a straight answer, and he had walked off with Sachi and the other two and you could see the frustration on Neji's face as he started off with the girl, he slightly looks at Asura and heads to him before leaving.

"You what are you doing here?" Neji asked aggressively, The girl looked at Neji and Asura not knowing what was going on. "Why I'm here is non of your concern Neji." Asura said.

"You do well to watch what you say." Neji said back with more frustration, "I'll watch what I say, when I care for what you think." Asura said. Neji then just left the conversation and didn't look back.

After a few minutes,"Asura why didn't you wait for us at the front of the building?" Asked Maiya, Asura turned around to see both Asuka and Maiya had finally arrived.

"What took you two so long, the Test is about to begin?" he asked. "You try to get a half naked girl to get out of a bed after she been put into deep sleep from your genjutsu." she said back.

He just stood there and in his head he thought 'whoops that would be my fault.'

"Anyway lets head to the Exam room." He said to try and change the situation, Asuka not knowing exactly what was going on just went along with them to the Exam room,' I wonder what I did to end up in Asura's bed, I wonder if he'd tell me hmmm.' Asuka thought.

They quickly got to the third floor and started down the hall and before theu reached the door Asura's group ran into Sachi's group again it seemed they had intersected with each other.

"What a coincidence it seems we were destined to meet here, wasn't it Sachi." Asura said while grinning.

She looks at Asura and Smiles and says "So you guys are taking the Chunin Exams too huh."

"Yep we decided to come." Asura replied, Maiya comes in to the conversation asking "Sachi why are you doing this your obviously still recovering?"

"Don't worry I'll be fine." Sachi said while smilling.

Asura could see that Sachi's eye was bothering her so he got closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder then expressed his concern "Look Sachi you shouldn't be taking this exam because of your condition."

She slightly put her head slightly down while doing so she looked as though she didn't want to. "that's wanted you do but knowing you you wont so if you ever need help in the exam you can count on me."

Sachi started blushing then tried to use her hair to keep everyone from seeing.

And just like clock work as if he was waiting for the time to jump in,"So Sakura came too. Now we can properly take the Exam." Kakashi said.

"What do you mean?" Asked Sakura.

"The truth is that this test can only be taken by teams of three but since you four are a special case Sachi will also be able to enter the Exam." Explained Kakashi.

"Huh? But you said taking the test was an individual choice. You lied to us." Said Sakura.

'I get it.' Asura thought. And with the Asura could see that Sachi understood it easily as well as Maiya, Kakashi kept explaining why he had mislead Naruto and the others just to make sure they was able to make there own minds up.

"Well color me surprised you three showed up." said Agama, hearing Agama's voice already told him that Agama was doing the same thing, 'he did the same thing except the whole giving us the decision and not making us presser each other not like we would, we had already made our minds up though.'

"What are you three waiting for head into to the Testing room. Said Agama.

While heading in Sachi looked at the three of us then said "So Agama did the same thing to you three?" She asked, "Nope he was to lazy to tell us I guess." Asura replied.

"Looks like your getting used to him." She said, "That's what I'm best at is adapting cause that's how I survive." as he said that Him and Asuka and Maiya followed behind. "Lets kick some ninja but guys." Asuka said enthusiastically." Asura and Maiya Nodded then they headed into there first Exam.

Howdy Y'all sorry it took so long to do this, I know it took around three weeks I'm going to try my best to publish more faster guys. Thanks for reading this please check my co op partner Hanna Renee Azimuth : Dont want to be alone, story guys.


	9. Ch 8 A WRITTEN TEST!

NARUTO

BIRTH OF THE UNKNOWN

Chapter 8: A Written Test

Asura and Sachi's Teams walked into the room and instantly noticed the whole room was filled with all types of ninja especially the sand ninja group, Sachi gets closer to her brother and when he starts to walk Ino suddenly jumps onto his back.

"Sasuke-Kun, Your Late! I haven't seen you in a while so I've been waiting in excitement!" She said.

Maiya sees her onto top of him and just puts her hand to her head, meanwhile asuka seems to be getting a little excited at the site of new enemy's.

Sakura instantly sprung into action to insult Ino "Get away from Sasuke Kun! Ino pig!"

"Why if it isn't Sakura.. Big ugly forehead as always…" Ino Said back.

The argument didn't seem like it would end and as it continued others from our village started to walk over.

"Yahoo! Found you! Yelled Kiba, 'Like we needed you to cause anymore attention to us, there's enough as is.' Asura thought.

"Hinata!" Said Maiya. "H… Hello" Hinata responded.

"Well, Well everyone assembled." Said Kiba, "Geez… you guys too?" said the lazy guy.

"I see all 9 of this year's rookie Genin are taking the exam. I wonder how far we will get… eh Sasuke kun." Kiba said competitively.

"pft… you seem confident, Kiba." Sasuke said arrogantly.

Asura looked at Sasuke and wondered if he thought maybe he can take on all the people in this room, whether or not he could or couldn't would be solely on him.

Sachi pretty much was backing him up so he would have more than any reason to feel pretty confident as long she is their with him, The conversation was starting to get heated until I noticed a guy with glasses coming over.

"Hey you guys, you should be more quiet." He spouted.

Everyone instantly went quiet as soon he had said that.

"Screaming like school girls… Geez… you guys are rookies just out of the Academy right?" He continued.

Asura paid attention the the grey haired kid meanwhile also noticing that Sachi and her brother Sasuke were getting fairly irritated, not just them he seemed to be ticking Asuka off too.

"This isn't a picnic." he said.

"Who do you think you are?" Sasuke said Irritated.

He just slightly tilted his head down and responded, "I'm Kabuto. But instead of that look behind you."

'What's behind us.' Asura thought as he turned his head, he quickily realized the situation at hand, as he feared they drew to much attention.

"Those guys behind you are from the Hidden Rain, They have short tempers." Kabuto said

Asura looked at Maiya and could see that she was shaking a little but Asuka was the complete opposite she was getting anxious.

Asura went to Sachi while Kabuto continued his little talk and Whispers,"I don't know about you but he's seems a little too shady for me." Sachi slightly nodded,"I feel that too he seems way to friendly." she responded

In the midst of him talking he pulls out several cards,"Ill share some ingo with you cute rookies, with these nin-info cards…" Kabuto said as he grins.

Maiya walks towards Kabuto and asked,"Aren't those cards for analyzing other people ages skills and how many missions they accomplished?"

"Yes exactly if we burn info on them with chakra, I have four years of experience here over 200 cards. They look blank but to open the info on the these cards…"Kabuto explained.

"What are you doing?" Ino asked.

"You can't view them unless I use my Chakra for example… This Is the number of those taking the exam and the breakdown of what country they are from." he said.

"Wow, that's convenient." said Maiya.

Sasuke walk close to ask Kabuto some question Asura didn't know what about but he had looked around and noticed more people began to look at them, what concerned Asura wasn't them it was the fact that Asuka was beginning to quiver.

"Uh Asuka."

Asura walked towards Asuka but before he could try to anything she lights up then stands straight and Naruto does the same and yells out, MY NAME IS ASUKA/NARUTO." they continue"I WON'T LOSE TO YOU BASTARDS."

Asura and Sakura at the exact same time hit there groups idiot in the back of the head.

"You idiots are you trying to make everyone hate us." Sakura and Asura said.

Naruto looks at Sakura and asks,"Why you hit me for."

"Asura what was that for do you want to start trouble?" Asuka said.

Sakura then tried to quickly make it seem like he was just some dumb kid but Asura new he wouldn't be able to justify her so he didn't.

In a brief moment Asura had caught a glimpse of three ninjas beginning to move towards them, Asura sharingan noticed there Chakra was being active one them was pulling his sleeve as if to throw a right cross but it was to straight forward.

One of them threw a couple of Kunai in front of Kabuto to force him back and the the one throwing the right cross came forward then threw it but missed, or so Asura thought.

Kabuto's glasses ended up shattering and he stood for a moment untill he dropped down to his knees and began to vomit.

Sachi and her group rushed to Kabuto to assist him and then the three ninjas stood in front of Sachi and the others and gave off a menacing presence then the one in the middle with the bandages said,"How pathetic especially because aren't you a four year veteran."

The guy on the far left then said "Write this down on your cards. The three sound Hidden Sound Ninjas. Definite Future Chunings."

Sachi looked to Asura and she noticed he was very irritated at them he started towards them but was stopped by Sachi she stood in front of him with both hands to his shoulders.

"You need to calm down." she said.

POOOFFF!

"Quiet down you worthless bastards!"said a voice in the smoke.

'What the hell.' Asura thought.

"Thanks for waiting… I am Morino Ibili, I'm the examiner fro the Chunin selection exam's first test."

He then points towards the three sound ninja's,"Hidden sound guys, stop doing as you please before the exam. Do you want to fail Already?" Ibiki said.

The bandaged sound ninja then said "I apologuze this our firsdt time… we got a bit carried away…"

"Bah… here's a good opportunity to say this. There will be no fighting without permission of the enemy's, even if permission is granted killing your opponent will not be tolerated." Ibiki said.

"Those pigs that disobey me will be failed immediately, do I make myself clear? He specified.

"Heh.. this exam is sounding easy." the one with the spiky hairstyle said.

After the conflict Asura slowly zoned out of the situation realizing the situation at hand looking like a Test of wits not strength…

"WHAT A PAPER TEST?!"

Naruto screamed as as Hibiki held up a number .

AFTER SEETING ARRANGEMENTS

Asura had ended up in the back of the room, Maiya was put at the front left side and Asuka but some twist of fate was seated by Sakura, Ibiki had started explaining everything, Ibiki had begun already making this test and even harder than I originally thought,"We'll have our eyes on you guys." hearing that from him Asura new what he really wanted to happen.'This test isn't a test its a stupid game to him, he's wanting us to try and not get caught, this is not going to be easy ill have to find a way to communicate between Maiya And Asuka, but I wonder if Saci figured it out already.' Asura thought.

"Realize that the pathetic one's that get caught cheating will be destroying themselves, as shinobi's trying to achieve the level of chunin, be proud ninjas." Ibikis said which confirmed Asura's Suspicion, but before the test finally began Ibiki added,"And the final rule… Those that lose all their initial points during the test and those that don't answer any questions correctly… will be failed along with their two teammates."

At that moment Asura thought "We're so screwed."

Author: guys there is no excuse for why I'm so late with this I didn't do this get it done fast enough well work so I'm attempting to type and get work done too so please be patience.


End file.
